Clash
by Stevethebarbarian
Summary: They've never seen anything like it. Nine elite soldiers that rivaled even them. The RED team was scattered before the battle even began. They will rally. They will fight. But can they survive? Rated T for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1: Shots Fiiiiiiiiiiiired!

"ATTENTION MERCENARIES! This is the Administrator! I have received word that another team of highly-trained agents is currently moving forward toward MannCo! Obviously, I will not be paying you for this assignment, given that you will be defending your own lives, and therefore need no motivation."

The RED Spy, standing calmly inside the RED base, gazed upward at the loudspeaker that was blaring the Administrator's warning. He smiled and pressed the COM button.

"Tell me, _boss,_ what will you do if we simply decide to _retreat?_ Stand by and allow MannCo to be ravaged by these enemy agents?"

"Ah. The _Spy._ I am glad to see that at least _one_ of my mercenaries has _at least_ a few brain cells. Fine. I'll pay you. Six million for successfully defending MannCo, and ten million for each enemy agent killed. On top of that, anyone who runs from the battle will be hunted down and killed without possibility of surrender by my agents, whom I _guarantee_ are better than any of you."

The Sniper scoffed. He had no intention of running, nor was he so sure about the Administrator's men being superior to _him,_ but he wasn't about to argue. Ten million was quite the payoff, even for the Administrator's standards, and he was sure he'd get plenty of it, given that he'd be wiping the enemy team before they even came close enough to _see_ him.

"Fine. Your terms are acceptable. We will move out and engage the enemy on the outskirts of Teufort. When do you expect them to arrive."

"The mission begins in _ten minutes."_

The Heavy almost growled. The Administrator had certainly seen the enemy far before she had warned her trusted and loyal mercenaries about it, and now they'd have to move out _fast_ if they wanted to prevent Teufort and Reliable Excavation Demolition from being wiped off the face of the earth.

"Medic! Come quickly! We have to move out!"

The white-coated doctor came running, grabbing his medigun and syringe gun on the way. He already had his saws on his belt. He never went anywhere without them.

"I am on my way! Heavy, what medigun do you suggest I bring?"

"The standard will be fine, doctor."

"Excellent! It is my favorite anyway."

The Heavy chuckled.

"I know."

The Scout rushed through the RED base, grabbing ammunition, his pistol, his baseball bat, a baseball, some Mad Milk, his scattergun, and his trusty Flying Guillotine as he ran.

"Damn it! Why does that crazy bitch always have to call us out at the _last freakin' second!?"_

The Demoman charged past him, carrying more explosives than the Scout could keep track of, not to mention the Eyelander and the Chargin' Targe.

"Because she enjoys watching us run for our lives, that's why! I don't even have time to grab some extra scrumpy! I think I might just have to drink it from the bottle I _fight with!"_

The Soldier rocket-jumped through the hallway himself.

"DO NOT WORRY ABOUT IT, COMRADE! I BROUGHT SOME _AMERICAN_ BEER WITH ME, AND YOU CAN _SHARE_ IT!"

The Demo cringed but said nothing else.

Meanwhile, the Sniper and Spy had hopped into a conveniently-located teleporter that led directly toward a hill far outside Teufort, a perfect position for sneaking up on an enemy team or sniping them away. The Spy tested his portable radio watch.

"Testing, testing. Can you hear me? Can you HEAR me? Respond, idiots!"

"Yeah, yeah. Scout here. We hear ya loud and clear, Spy. You just do all your cowardly hidin' and orderin', and we'll do all the killin'."

"I have no intention of _hiding,_ Scout. But yes, I _will_ be issuing orders. So, if you do not mind, I will observe the enemy."

He hung up, and glanced at the Sniper.

"What do you see?"

"It's funny. There are just nine of 'em."

"Only _nine?!"_

"There are only nine of _us."_

"Yes, but we are the best in the _world!_ What other nine men could possibly compare?"

"Not just men, either. There's at least one robot, maybe three. Hell, maybe _four._ One of 'em's a mech, and a big one, too. Chaingun on the back. Another looks like some kinda' ninja, another one has a machine gun, and another has… looks like some kinda' launcher."

"We've dealt with plenty of robots in the past. Who else?"

"There's a scrawny kid… no… a scrawny _woman."_

"A _woman?_ They have a _woman_ on their team?"

"Maybe two of 'em, if one of those robots is really a cyborg girl. Wait. My mistake. There are _three_ of them."

"Ugh. Three women, four robots, and… what else?"

"A man in a skull mask, a dwarf, and… another woman."

"WHAT?"

"Looks like some kinda' medic."

" _Merde._ Fire a warning shot in their direction. Perhaps they will realize what they're dealing with and scatter."

The Sniper fired one shot, into the dirt in the midst of the enemy team.

He then quickly rolled backwards and took cover behind a small boulder nearby.

"Get down, ya bloody idiot!"

Spy quickly pressed a button on his watch and disappeared into thin air.

"So… what happened?"

A bullet suddenly flashed by his head, coming close to blowing it off. Evidently the enemy hadn't quite seen where he was when he cloaked. No matter. They wouldn't try again.

The Sniper wiped some sweat off his brow.

"Well, they _did_ scatter. As in, they weren't scared, they just all rolled for cover instantly, and one of those women I was talking about popped a sniper rifle, hit the ground, and started sighting down at me, near as fast as I coulda' done it. Gotta say, mate, that was a damn close one."

"You have literally got to be joking. Ugh."

The Spy pulled out his watch again and began barking into it.

"Listen! Attention RED team! If you do not pay attention to this warning, you will almost definitely _die!_ The enemy team appears to be a nine-man elite unit much like our own, and they have a sniper, much like our own. Stay under cover, or you will not last an _instant!_ Do you understand?"

This time, it was the Engineer who answered, in his trademark Texan drawl.

"Yeah, Spy, we all hear ya. Who else is on the team?"

The Spy gestured to the Sniper, who popped out his own walkie-talkie.

"From what I could see, they got a giant mech like the heavy, a girl with a sniper rifle, a girl with a launcher of some type, I'd say grenade, a dwarf with a hammer, a scrawny chick that reminds me a bit of the Scout, masked man in black with two pistols, a robot ninja, and a robot with a machine gun. A few more, didn't quite catch 'em all."

"That ain't the most intimidatin' lineup I've ever heard of, but if they're as bad as you say they are, I'll take 'em seriously. I'm settin' up a Level Three outside town, and I'm keepin' Sentry with me."

"Sounds good to me, mate."

"Indeed. Keep mobile, and don't pin yourself down. Heavy, Medic!"

"Yes, Spy?"

"Never, and I mean _never,_ get separated. We need both of you together. Scout!"

"Uh-huh?"

"Sneak up on them, but do not engage until they have entered the range of the Heavy, Demoman, and Engineer. Speaking of that, Demoman, set up a stickybomb trap at a chokepoint, _any chokepoint,_ and then wait it out."

"Got it, mate."

"Pyro!"

" **Mmmmph!"**

"Stay close to the Soldier and use your flare gun to ignite them from a distance. Don't try to get them with your flamethrower until you know what weapons they have."

" **MMMMPH!"**

The meaning of the Pyro's almost indecipherable grunt was instantly clear to the RED Team. They'd been around him long enough to recognize a hearty agreement.

The Team dug in, the Engineer putting up his Sentry guns, the Demoman placing his sticklybombs, the Sniper getting back into position, and the Spy calmly strolling toward enemy lines, smoking a cigarette.

The Scout, rather annoyed with the Spy's overbearing attitude, followed his orders nonetheless and rushed toward the enemy lines.

The Soldier rocket-jumped up to a perch on top of a mountain that looked remarkably like a plate- but before he could reach it, he was shot out of the air by a bullet to the knee.

The Widowmaker cringed. She hated missing. It wouldn't happen again.


	2. Chapter 2: The Battle Begins

"Okay, I got a bead on the head of the big one. When should I fire?"

"Wait just a moment. We want to cause maximum chaos when we bring him down. They are a group of _idiots,_ if you ask me. _I_ can see your laser from _here,_ and they still haven't reacted to it in the slightest! Morons."

"Well, uh, 'ave you considered that they might know it's there, and are plannin' somethin?"

"I cannot exactly stretch my mind to comprehend a plan that involves allowing one of their members to get his brains blown out before the battle even _begins._ Either way, why don't you bring down one of them that is actually _human?_ Without a leader, the robots will be nothing but a collection of bumbling idiots."

The Spy stood hidden, around 80 yards from the nine warriors advancing steadily toward Teufort. His ally the Sniper was aiming down his sights at a large, dangerous-looking robot sporting a massive minigun on his back. Moments before, the Soldier had been airshot to the ground by a female sniper nearby, and the Spy couldn't figure out why the Sniper wasn't aiming at _her._

"I got a feelin' that the big guy ain't the best to let go. Besides, I can just lay on a snap shot and take out any 'umans, but I probably need to charge to take out a robot of that size."

"You have a point."

"Either way, they're about to reach the defenses. Give the order."

"Fine. I don't see why not. Demoman! Heavy! Engineer! Scout! Prepare to fire! Pyro, how is the Soldier?"

"MMPH!"

"Good. How long until you get him to the Medic?"

"... MMmm... MMM."

" _Merde._ Alright. See if you can make it faster than that. Either way, the damage cannot be allowed to be made worse."

"Everyone else; _now."_

Tracer looked up, just in time to see a few dozen pipe bombs falling from the sky above them, and to hear a bullet slam into the side of Bastion's head.

"Alright, loves, now's the time! Move!"

With that, she leaped up into the air and teleported quickly away, appearing on top of the nearby plateau, the one the Soldier had attempted to rocket-jump to earlier. Bastion transformed instantly into sentry mode, popping a shield, as the Reaper crossed his arms and teleported away in a cloud of smoke. Widowmaker fired a grapple into the plateau and swung over to it. Torbjorn dove behind Bastion, while Soldier 76 charged forward to take cover behind a boulder, laying down covering fire in the direction the bombs had come from. Mercy and Pharah flew into the air, as Genji dashed up a sheer cliff face. In the end, every last grenade exploded harmlessly.

"Shite! The bloody bastards dodged me bombs!"

"They ain't dodgin' this!"

The Scout charged up behind Genji and opened fire with his scattergun, forcing the cyborg ninja to suddenly switch to a defensive pose. Drawling his sword nigh-instantly, Genji reflected the shot right back at Scout, who jumped into the air to avoid it.

"Damn it! That was cloooooooooo-"

Scout was in mid-sentence when he was forced to bob his head to the side to dodge a shuriken fired by Genji. He ducked and rolled to evade two more, before coming up running and drawing his pistol, firing rapidly. Genji took one shot to the body before he was able to counter the shots, but reflected the rest.

Scout almost instantly holstered his pistol and pulled out his trusty baseball bat, swinging it at the ninja's head as he rushed past, slamming his foe to the ground. Genji jumped back to his feet and fired a quick three shurikens in a shotgun pattern, one of which sliced the Scout on his arm.

The quick-footed mercenary turned angrily and reloaded his pistol and scattergun while dodging more shurikens from Genji. He finished loading and rushed back into combat.

Meanwhile, the Sniper was trying to get a bead on the Widowmaker, who didn't know where he was quite yet. Bastion had survived the headshot via just being plain old durable, but he had a more important target now. Widowmaker moved quickly, swinging on her rope and firing at the wounded Soldier and the Pyro with her multi-purpose rifle, and the Scout knew he had to stop her before she could kill one of them. The Pyro carried the Soldier on his shoulder, the wounded merc firing ineffectively with a shotgun as he was hefted over tough terrain.

"YOU DISGUSTING SNIPER! WHEN I GET BACK ON MY FEET THEY WILL HAVE TO BURY YOU IN FOUR DIFFERENT STATES! AND YOU WILL _NOT_ BE BURIED AT THE FOUR CORNERS, BECAUSE IF YOU WERE YOU WOULD BE SULLYING A NATIONAL LANDMARK WITH YOUR DIRTY BODY! IF YOU WERE _HALF_ AS GOOD AS _OUR_ SNIPER, I WOULD NOT BE SAYING THIS NOW, BECAUSE I WOULD NOT HAVE A HEAD!"

" **MMMMPH!** "

The Pyro threw Soldier down in front of the Medic, who was taking cover behind a boulder while healing the Heavy. The doctor pulled out his syringe gun, and while healing the Heavy with his Medigun in one hand, he healed the Soldier with his syringe gun in the other. Having dropped his wounded ally, the Pyro fired at the Widowmaker with his flare gun. With just one shot, he landed a hit dead center on her chest, igniting her skintight suit and forcing her to fall in order to roll in the dust and extinguish herself.

Having dealt with _that,_ the Pyro turned to see the Heavy firing off his minigun, looking mildly insane. He was evidently in something of a tankiness contest with Bastion, who was shielded in his sentry mode. The Heavy, on the other hand, had no such defense. Every bullet hit with all the force it would be expected to hit with. However, this wasn't actually a problem for the Russian weapons expert, as each wound inflicted on him was almost instantly recovered via exposure to the Medic's Medigun.

The Heavy looked up in the air, only to see the Soldier flying downward with a market gardener to cave in the skull of the cyborg ninja that was preparing to finish the defeated Scout. Suddenly, however, he was once again knocked out of the air, this time by a flying kick from a familiar-looking female hero.


	3. Chapter 3: Couldn't Think of a Name

The Soldier hit the ground rolling and pulled out his shotgun, blasting it at Genji. The cyborg ninja drew his sword and deflected the bullets, but instead of hitting the Soldier, as they had been intended to, they blasted Tracer, the Soldier's assailant. Tracer hit the ground hard, badly wounded, but in just a moment she had rewound her one time stream, healing the injuries. The Scout leapt to his feet and cursed.

"Damn it! How does she _do_ dat? Seriously!"

"Really, love? You 'aven't ever seen anything like this? Well! If _that_ seems strange, you're up for a real surprise in just a bit!"

Genji sheathed his sword and hurled several shuriken at the Scout, who danced out of the way of the deadly projectiles before pulling out his flying guillotine and hurling it at the ninja.

Genji snatched the cleaver out of the air and tossed it back at the Scout, before speaking up.

"Tracer! Don't _warn_ him! We must continue our strategy of surprise if we are to survive! They are formidable!"

"THAT'S RIGHT YOU AXIS SCUM! WE ARE AS FORMIDABLE AS GENERAL PATTON, AND AS FORTIFIED AS GENERAL MILLS! WE'LL POUND YOU UNTIL YOU ARE NOTHING BUT ANTI-AMERICAN MUSH AND THEN WE'LL BAKE YOU INTO A PIE! BUT WE _WILL NOT_ EAT IT, BECAUSE IT WILL BE AGAINST _AMERICA!"_

"Yeah! What he said! I'll beat 'ya skulls in!"

The Scout dodged the guillotine before he swung his bat at Genji, who preformed a high kick to knock the weapon out of the way, following up by punching the Scout in his sternum.

The merc hit the ground, rolled out of the way of three quick shuriken and leapt up behind Genji, kicking him in the back of the head. Genji turned, lifted his hands, and wordlessly challenged the Scout to unarmed combat.

"Oh, so that's how it's gonna be, huh? Well, I'd be happy to pound the life out of 'ya, but there's one problem."

"What is that, my adversary?"

"Uh, I've got a little bitta backup, and I doubt he'd stand around waitin' for us to punch it out."

Genji turned, just in time to see the Demoman flying through the air after a sticky-jump, firing grenades from his launcher at the cyborg ninja. The Scout turned on his heel and ran away from the area as fast as possible to avoid the explosives, as Genji attempted to deflect them. Amazingly, he managed to hit several of the bombs with blows so glancing that he launched them away from himself without setting them off, but the last two explosives went off, sending him flying backwards.

The Demo landed, drew the Eyelander, and charged forward at incredible speeds, shield first. Genji leapt to his feet and drew his katana, blocking the Scott's incredibly forceful blow, as he tossed a few shuriken back at the Scout to try to keep him out of the way.

Meanwhile the Soldier fired his shotgun a few times at Tracer, who teleported back and forth to avoid the bullets, before drawing her own two pistols and firing them rapidly at the Soldier. Several of the quick shots hit the merc, staggering him and convincing him of the fact that he would need to get even more serious then he currently was.

"UP TILL NOW, I HAVE BEEN GOING _EASY_ ON YOU! BUT NOW I HAVE DECIDED YOU ARE ANNYOING AND BRITISH ENOUGH TO MERIT SERIOUS ACTION! SO WHEN YOU SEE THE ROCKETS' RED GLARE, MAKE LIKE YOUR BUTT-BUDDIES THE FRENCH AND _RUN AWAY!"_

"That's _low,_ love."

"ALL IS FAIR IN LOVE AND WAR!"

The Soldier pulled his rocket-launcher off of his back and fired it at Tracer, who was so surprised by the sudden change in tactics that she failed to dodge. The rocket hit it's target, blowing off her leg. This wasn't a problem, however, as she effortlessly retconned it with a quick time-rewind.

"It's not that easy to kill me, Soldier! I'm going to make you _pay_ for what your team did!"

"AND YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT _YOU_ DID! **IN HELL!** … BUT, UM… WHAT DID WE DO?"

Despite the Soldier's confusion, he didn't slow down for even a second. Firing a few more rockets at Tracer, he charged forward with his shovel. She dodged the rockets rather easily, but he managed to nail her with his melee weapon, sending her flying forward.

"I GOT YOU THAT TIME! REWIND _THA-_ OH. DAMN IT, YOU DIRTY BRITS! ALWAYS COMING BACK FOR MORE!"

Tracer had once again rewound her time-stream, showing up _behind_ the Soldier. That gave her the perfect opportunity to empty the entire clip of both of her pistols into the back of his helmet, melting part of it to slag and dropping him to his knees.

"OH SAAAAAAAY CAN YOU SEEEEEE…"

The Soldier fell on his face, unconscious. Meanwhile, both the Heavy and Bastion had run out of ammo at exactly the same time, and the massive Russian charged the Omnic with his bare fists.

The Medic was focusing on the Heavy, but noticed the Soldier's defeat out of the corner of his eye.

"I vill be right back, mein freund! I've got to help the Soldier!"

The Medic drew his syringe gun and fired it straight up into the air twice. About ten seconds later, two syringes fell from the sky, straight at Tracer and the downed Soldier, each miraculously hitting their targets. The Medic's syringes were filled with a semi-deadly poison, only lethal in high doses, but extremely painful in any dose. However, thanks to the Medic's experimentation, the poison actually healed members of RED team, just like his Medigun. By extension, when the syringes hit, Tracer fell to one knee, gripping her shoulder, suddenly wracked with pain, while the Soldier recovered enough to get on his feet and walk, albeit shakily.

"THANKS, DOC. I'M FINE NOW! BUT I DO NOT NEED ANY HELP! I CAN HANDLE THIS BRITISH _BLOKE_ MYSELF, THANK YOU VERY MUCH."

The Medic didn't slow down for a second, climbing a rather steep and rocky hill in order to get to the Soldier's level. Occasionally he slipped and suffered a scratch, bruise, or cut, but his healing factor made them nothing more than scabs in just seconds.

The Soldier charged over to Tracer with his shovel, trying to smash the injured hero, but he was suddenly hit from behind by a plasma bolt that sent him to the ground almost instantly.

At nearly the same moment, a beam of energy began whipping out toward Tracer, healing her injuries and forcing the poison out of her body.

"Thanks, love. They call you Mercy for a reason, I suppose."

"Of course! Don't vorry, Tracer. I'll help you until someone else needs me."

"Sounds great! Let's get 'em!"

The Medic finally peaked the hill and faced Mercy, looking her straight in the eye.

"Vell, vell, vell, vat do ve have here? A German doctor zat heals using an energy beam zat only verks on her team, and makes snide comments the whole time? Sounds familiar, but I just can't figure out vy… Oh yes. You stole my entire shtick!"

" _Please,_ don't flatter yourself. I've never heard of you before today. And I'm _Swiss."_

The Medic began healing the Soldier with his Medigun.

"Don't give me _zat,_ doktor. Zat can't be a coincidence. So. Vat kind of combat do you prefer? Shall ve both hide behind our patients, try to fight at a distance, or perhaps we should make it a bit more… personal."

The Medic reached to his belt and drew his bloody bone saw, hefting it menacingly in Mercy's direction. She spoke up.

"Vell, I feel that there should be a fourth option."

"And vat vould zat be, dear?"

Mercy merely smiled. The Medic, after dozens of years doing what it was that he did, was able to read expressions fairly well. He knew exactly what Mercy's meant. There was someone right behind him. Where he made his mistake was in assuming that the Soldier knew this as well, and relying on him to watch his back.

Behind him, a black cloud began forming, slowly solidifying until it was in the shape of a hooded human figure.

" **Time to reap."**


	4. Chapter 4: Thus do Legends Fall

Reaper materialized from the shadows, forming first his body, then his clear outline and clothes, and finally his signature weapons, two identical shotgun pistols.

The Medic, relying on the Soldier's help, simply drew his syringe gun and pointed in menacingly at Tracer and Mercy.

Reaper wasn't about to warn him. He simply lowered his gun, pointed it at the exposed back of the German doctor, and fired, blowing a hole in his chest that the Scout could have fit through.

"Oh."

The Medic fell to his knees, coughed up blood, and then fell on his face, unconscious.

Reaper took a step forward, and smiled under his mask. What he didn't know, however, was that while the Soldier didn't have the Medic's back, two others did.

Far beneath them, grappling in hand-to-hand combat with the massive military Omnic Bastion, was the Heavy Weapons Guy, watching the entire fight. Seeing the Medic fall, the Heavy exploded.

"NOOO! DOCTOR!"

The Heavy grabbed Bastion and suddenly felt an explosion of strength, slamming the machine into the ground with all his force, denting his face. He then ignored the downed Bastion, charging up the clifface to the rescue of his long-time friend. He wasn't about to let the Medic die.

Meanwhile, another merc had been watching the turn of events. He was preparing to pull his trigger when the Reaper fired, and he had drawn backward in near-disbeleif when he saw the Medic take the hit. Now, he'd drawn another bead on the newly-appeared member of Overwatch, and fired.

The Sniper's bullet hummed through the air and hit it's target, just like always. Reaper hit the ground hard, a quarter of his skull blown off. For him, of course, this was only a temporary issue, but it hurt like hell nonetheless.

" **Damn it!"**

He rolled to the side, the chunk of his head that had been destroyed turning to smoke and reattatching to his main body. Regenerated in about 30 seconds, Reaper pulled up a comm. device.

" **Widowmaker! The sniper is still active! We need you to provide cover fire- NOW!"**

The voice on the other end replied in turn.

"That won't be a problem, Reaper. I'll have him dead in a minute."

Reaper turned to his newest problem, a furious, massive, hulking Russian man who had just climbed a cliff specifically for the purpose of breaking him and all of his allies over his knee. The Heavy was obviously extremely unhappy, to say the least.

"Well aren't you a cute little Trick-or-treater."

" **I've killed bigger brutes than you, grizzly."**

"And I've broken men in half for less than what you've done. Step away from the Medic if you want to live another minute."

" **Spoiler alert, big guy. He's dead."**

"You're not the only one who's gotten out of bullet wounds without so much as a scar to show for it. His brain is still working. Therefore, I have motivation to let you go so I can help him."

" **Sorry. I'm getting paid to kill you, not to let you get away."**

"And I am getting paid to survive. So I suppose I have a bit more motivation in the matter than you."

" **Maybe. Mercy, Tracer, back up Genji and get out, now. This is my fight."**

"Sure, love. As long as you do your _job."_

" **I'll get it done. I always do."**

"… I know."

"ENOUGH TALK! If I have to break you, then let's at least get to it! My friend is dying because of you, and the least you can do is give me a chance to get back at you for it, 'eh?"

Reaper didn't reply, instead drawing one of his guns and aiming it at the Medic's prone body.

Before he had a chance to fire, though, his head was blown clean off his shoulders by a close-range shotgun blast.

The Heavy did indeed draw his shotgun, but he wasn't the one who fired the shot. Instead, it had come from the Scout.

"Hey, Heavy. The Doc's gotten me outta quite a few tough scrapes too, y'know. Ya didn't think I was just gonna let this sonovabitch _kill 'im,_ did ya?"

"No, Scout. I didn't. I know you too well for that."

"Hey. Thanks. But, uh, I gotta go. There's a psychopath with a sword 'bout to kill the Demo."

"No he is not."

"Oh, shit. The caber. HEY! LET'S TRY TO _NOT_ KILL OURSELVES RIGHT AWAY, HEY?"

The Heavy patiently waited for Reaper to regenerate. When he did, he simply stood there staring.

" **You can't kill me."**

"I gave you a chance, mercenary."

" **And what chance was that?"**

"I offered to fight you, man to man. I offered to give you a chance. And instead, you tried to murder my friend in cold blood. Even we do not do that, killer."

" **Is that so? Because a girl told me a story once. A story about how her best friend was found with his brains blown out,** _ **after**_ **taking three arrows to the head and throat. And how she did her homework and found the one man on earth who kills that way."**

The Heavy put his hands in his pockets and smiled a bit, before laughing out loud.

"HA! _That_ is what this is about? Some girl thinks that the Sniper killed her friend, and so she hired a force of mercenaries to kill him and his allies? The Sniper hasn't taken any contracts in over twenty months! The only man he's tried to kill so far is Grey Mann, and he isn't even… oh. No, that can't-"

In the middle of his sentence, the Heavy himself was shot to the ground by a blast from a faraway sniper. The Widowmaker had found a nice little cave to set up shop in, and pending locating the Sniper, she decided to eliminate the Heavy. The Russian fought for his life, but eventually succumbed to unconciousness and fell to the ground, slowly bleeding, next to the Medic. They still lived, but not for long.

Reaper debated whether or not to kill them. Eventually he decided on _not._ Perhaps there was a misunderstanding, and he killed because he had reasons to, not for fun. If these men were strong enough to survive, he'd let them.

Tracer had no such thoughts as she fought the Scout.

A kick to the face.

A shot to the leg.

A sweep on the ankles.

A punch in the solar plexus.

All were delivered with an intent to allow the next move to be a killing blow, but the Scout just recovered too fast. The kid could do a kip-up with his _hands,_ roll backwards, and be back on his feet and in fighting stance a quarter of a second after she put him on the ground.

She looked around and it suddenly hit her.

The Soldier.

The Demoman.

The Medic.

The Heavy.

The Scout.

They were all here. Half of the enemy team was in one place.

And that meant it was time. She pulled out the device and threw it on the Scout's torso.

 _ **STUCK!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Breaktime!

"Tell me dat ain't what I think it is."

"I'm afraid it _is,_ love. But I've got places to be. Cheers!"

With that, Tracer blinked instantly out of the area, the other Overwatch members making their exits as well.

"Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap."

The Scout was beginning to panic. He tried desperately to get the bomb off, as it made a curious humming sound, but he couldn't.

Meanwhile, the Medic, bleeding from several constantly shrinking wounds in his chest, struggled to his feet.

"S-scout!"

"Doc! You gotta get outta here! This thing's about to blow!"

"Zat isn't going to happen, Scout! I'm not going to let you die like this. Here!"

With that, the Medic pulled a can of BONK! Atomic Punch out from his waistband and threw it to the Scout. Even if the Scout wasn't smart enough to bring his own items, the Medic was. Did he have to do _everything?"_

Without another word, the Scout chugged down the punch and watched as time slowed around him. Bullets froze in midair, wild battle cries were shortened to one single note, hovering in space, and, most importantly, the bomb on the side of his torso stopped ticking. He clawed at it for a minute, before realizing that there was _no way_ he was getting it off.

"DAMN IT! THAT FREAKIN BITCH!"

Scout looked around in a rage, conceding to his inevitable death. He saw her then, in the middle of a blink as time slowed to a crawl. She was still visibly moving even at this level, a testament to her incredible speed. The Scout clenched his fists and pulled out his baseball bat, charging Tracer with speed that exceeded anything the world had ever seen. He swung with all his power and momentum, slamming his bat into her chest plate with every ounce of force he could muster, shattering it into a billion pieces.

With that, Tracer instantly disappeared. The Scout slowed and scratched his head in confusion, before looking behind him. Tracer stood there, panicking. She seemed to be glitching in and out of reality, disappearing for instants at a time before reappearing just as suddenly.

"Oh my god! What did you _do?"_

"I _knew_ that iron man chest thingy did somethin' important. But also… HOW THE HELL ARE YOU AS FAST AS ME!?"

"I'm unstuck from the timestream, love. You somehow "calibrated" my molecules to move at the same level as your own."

"Well _dat_ doesn't make any sense. But it _does_ mean I can beat you down once and for all!"

"Fine. I'm doomed, you know. I'll be flickering in and out of time forever, at a speed so high that I'll die of old age before a minute has passed in regular time. But I can still kill one of you! I'll make you _pay!"_

"Pay for _what,_ dammit! Ugh! I'm too young and amazin' to die. But it looks like that's what's gonna happen. Guess things don't always go the way you planned. But now, darlin'? I'm gonna _beat you to death."_

"Good luck."

With that, Tracer drew her guns and fired. The bolts from the weapons didn't even go anywhere, simply flashing in the muzzles and staying there. It looked like she was limited to melee.

The Scout smiled. Just like he liked it.

The two charged each other, with Scout bringing his bat down on Tracer's head. In this strange time limbo, both of them seemed more durable, so the hit did little damage.

Tracer rolled from the blow and popped back up behind Scout, smacking him in the back of the head with her gun, before leaping in the air and nailing him in the chin with a kick. The Scout leapt to his feet, charging Tracer with another hit with the baseball bat, before they both suddenly disappeared from time.

 **AD: 2275**

Tracer and Scout reappeared in the distant future, where they found that the entire area of Teufort had been mined into oblivion. Looking around as they fell to the new, lower ground level, they saw signs advertizing what looked like a wildly successful mining company, PURPLE Gravel Corp.

"Shit."

"You said it, love."

The two of them landed, and began fighting again among the rubble of a long-ended mining operation, beating each other mercilessly with their weapons. Taking off suddenly in a mutual dash for higher ground, both underestimated their own speed and rushed out of the state entirely, moving faster and faster. They saw futuristic wonders beyond anything they could comprehend.

Skyscrapers reaching into the highest layers of the atmosphere, transportation systems moving people at warp speed, still not faster than the Scout and Tracer. Moving further and further and faster and faster they watched in wonder as they passed over the ocean, looking up in the sky and seeing the entire continent of Australia, floating in the air, suspended by absurdly massive jets, the entire continent passing a shadow over the earth unparalleled by any modern equivalent.

It was as they ran, and Scout gripped Tracer in a headlock, that they disappeared once again.

 **BC: 69,000,000**

The two suddenly had to separate and sidestep to avoid running directly into the massive prehistoric reptile that had suddenly appeared in their path. Once again, wonders stretched out before them as they outran time itself, their radiation-fueled speed making even light look slow.

Trees hundreds of feet tall, dinosaurs of every shape, size, and variety, sentient plants and monsters unlike anything Tracer or the Scout could comprehend. They dove at each other and disappeared once again.

 **AD: 1930**

This time it was bullets that the two had to dodge as they appeared before them instantly. Frozen in time, they saw the eighteen mercenaries that had preceded the RED and BLU teams. The Scout smiled and took a break from his streaking of speed and combat, charging at the BLU Medic and swinging a wild kick, blowing the mercenaries head off his shoulders, garunteeing RED Team victory. With a cocky smirk, he charged at Tracer once again. Kicks, punches, and wild swings of their weapons each connected, pangs of pain the only movement in the universe as they pounded each other, disappearing once again.

 **AD: 2036**

Scout leapt up in the air and slammed into a wall feet first, running straight up the side of the skyscraper with little difficulty. Tracer followed just as easily, finally in her element. Peaking the skyscraper, Scout looked down at the world. And he saw something that absolutely blew his mind. Below him stood a battery of warriors, strangely familiar. There was no question.

Genji, Mercy, Torbijorn… Tracer.

"What the hell? This is the freakin' future!"

"… What was that, love?"

As Tracer and Scout mercilessly beat each other, they kept talking, rather calmly.

"This is like, 2000 somethin'! We live back in the 70s!"

"No, we live in 2040. This is the recent past."

"You're crazy, girl. I'll prove it."

With that, the Scout threw Tracer off of him and ran, heading straight for the location of Reliable Excavation Demolition, knowing that the place would either be abandoned or replaced by PURPLE Corporation.

"What the _hell?"_

When the Scout reached the place, he was shocked to see himself and the other mercs fighting viciously against Grey's Ro-Bots.

"There's no way."

The Scout turned and rushed back to the city where Overwatch had been, seeing a futuristic city like nothing he'd ever seen. Except in Australia.

The Scout turned and rushed back to Australia, recognizing the people, muscular, ingenious, and Australium-fueled. This was just like he'd expected.

"You're kiddin' me."

Rushing forward into a building, the Scout checked the calendar. Indeed. The year was 1968.

In an instant, the Scout rushed back to Overwatch's headquarters, checking a calendar there.

The year was 2036.

"This is crazy."

The Scout ran to Siberia and searched for the Heavy's family. They were there, just like he remembered. Charging to Europe, the Scout found futuristic cities and Overwatch headquarters everywhere.

"This is _insane!"_

The Scout rushed all around the world, discovering that almost precisely half of it was comprised of advanced civilization in the year 2036, and the other half was _his_ world, in the year 1968.

"What. The. _**HELL!?"**_

"Is your worldview shaken yet?"

"Yeah."

"Mine too. I don't know how we never noticed this. Some sort of sliding timeline?"

"That's what I figure. Y'know, I'm running out of time."

"So am I."

Tracer looked at her hands, slowly disappearing. The individual molecules in her body were beginning to detatch from one another, moving into different periods in time.

"Then this is the end. Can I have a favor?"

"You were trying to kill me a moment ago, love."

"And we're both gonna die anyway. Can I have some help? I don't know what you think we did, but you think we killed somebody, right? We didn't. We haven't killed anything but Ro-Bots in 6 months."

"Alright. Fine. I made a mistake, and I'll try to make up for it.. You want to go somewhen?"

"Yeah. I know you've got no control, but we might as well try. C'mon, baby. 1975 and 2033."

"I'll try. You're looking for your future, right?"

"Yeah. Lets go."

With that, the two flashed through the timestream again, appearing, miraculously, exactly when the Scout had wanted to. Tracer began fading out almost as soon as they showed up.

"Hey, thanks, girl. I still hate ya, y'know."

"I don't blame you. Cheers, love. Maybe we'll meet again."

"I frikkin' hope not. Last time I met you I _died."_

Tracer chuckled sadly as she disappeared.

Scout was using the last of his speed to rush to the last place he wanted to go. Miss Pauling's house wasn't hard to find. He'd stalked her for months, and even the most closely hidden secrets came through eventually. Strolling over to her front door, he pulled out his bat. Snapping it in half to get a sharp edge, he scrawled a quick message in the wood of the door.

He looked down and saw the bomb light up one more time. He still had some speed left, and he began running. Moving faster and faster, and then slowing down more and more. It was only when he reached the Arctic, though, that it went off, hurting no one, killing no one but him.

And the Scout was gone.

Meanwhile, Tracer reappeared once again in the year 2037. She realized that this was her last chance. Molecule after molecule disappeared from her body, flinging off into random time. She was losing consciousness as her brain slowly deconstructed itself.

She stepped into Overwatch's headquarters and looked around, seeing all her old friends, as well as new enemies, frozen in time. Her old superior officer, now the Reaper, stood there, shaking hands with his partner, now Soldier 76. Everyone was so happy, and everything was peaceful. Walking forward, she caught sight of the one she was looking for. Winston just sat there, a banana in one hand and the other typing away at a computer. His glasses were falling from his face, a common accident. She reached down and caught them before they hit the ground, placing them gently on his desk.

He looked so peaceful. So calm. So… _alive._ A tear fell down her cheek as she felt the last of her body evaporating. It was over.

And Tracer was gone.

 **AD: 1972/2040**

" _ **SCOUT!"**_

The Spy slammed his fists on the boulder he was hiding behind as he saw the doomed Scout disappear into time after drinking the BONK!

His fists were clenched so tightly that he was cutting off his own circulation. He had _sworn_ he wouldn't lose another member of his team, certainly not his own _son._ And while he and the Scout had never seen eye-to-eye, they were still connected by the bond that held RED together. He felt a pain that he'd promised himself he'd never feel again. _Emotional_ pain. The kind you couldn't dull with the numbing agents he took every day. The kind you couldn't grit your teeth through and ignore. The kind he was never taught to deal with.

"Damn it!"

Meanwhile, the Sniper recoiled once again in shock. It had all happened to fast for him to do anything about it.

"Bloody hell! He's… gone."

Clenching his fingers on the stock of his rifle, he put it to his shoulder and scanned the environment for a good target.

And there she was. The Widowmaker had her rifle pointed toward him as well. The two stared each other down for a moment before they both fired simultaneously.


End file.
